Haunted
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Calleigh is haunted by the notion of what life would’ve been had she chosen the other man. Sequel to “Dark Twists of the Heart.” BSide to “Regrets”.


Title: Haunted

Author: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Summary: Calleigh is haunted by the notion of what life would've been had she chosen the other man. Sequel to "Dark Twists of the Heart."/ B-Side to "Regrets"

Spoilers: "Lost Son" S.3.E.01, "Going Under" S.5.E.02, "Going, Going, Gone" S.5.E.09

* * *

After changing into simple slip, the petite blonde Southern woman splashed water on her face, rinsing off the makeup she had on. Looking up at the mirror, she studied her face, examining for any new flaws that happened to grace her face.

Though she hadn't found anything that marred her pretty face, Calleigh noticed that exhaustion was clearly written over her face. Dark circles were beginning to make their presence known, but she told herself it was from work. Calleigh figure that if perhaps if she kept telling herself that, she'd eventually believe it.

Her husband called her name, and Calleigh noticed him watching her in the mirror. "Hey Jake, when did you get home?" she greeted brightly as she approached him.

Jake grinned and pulled her close to him. "Hey babe." She melted as he kissed her, holding him tightly. He reeked of smoke, alcohol and of something else she wasn't quite sure of– she didn't even want to wonder where he had been sent this time. Despite all that, however, his kiss still tasted as sweet as the first time they kissed long ago when they went out on their first date whilst at the Academy.

"So, you never answered my question," Calleigh murmured, pulling away. She cupped his cheek gently, stroking his cheek. He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to its palm.

"Not too long ago; I figured you'd be asleep by now. It's late," Jake commented. He noticed the weariness in her eyes and he frowned. In a rare display of emotion, he questioned her if she was alright.

"Oh, I am quite fine Mr. Berkeley – even more so now that you're home," Calleigh purred, pressing kisses along his jaw.

Jake sought another kiss and she gave in eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments and slowly he pulled away, tugging on her hand.

"I know we're not supposed to exchange presents just yet, but I can't wait," Jake told her as he reached into his duffle bag that was lying haphazardly on their bed. He pulled out a small black box and Calleigh's heart raced as she opened it and she let out a tiny gasp.

"Jake, it's gorgeous," she finally spoke. "It's… damn, you've rendered me speechless."

"Now, there's a first!" Jake chuckled quietly.

Calleigh playfully punched him in the arm. "Thanks for ruining the moment. I can't believe you remembered." She looked at tiny sparkling baubles and smiled.

Jake's expression turned serious. "Calleigh, of course I remembered. Why would I want to mess things up for my girl?"

Calleigh cocked her brow at him, "And so what's your excuse for all the other times?" She meant it as a tease; she knew that he had changed –somewhat.

Jake didn't respond; a frown etched on his face. "Come on Cal, that's not fair."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she apologized wanting to move on. "Thank you honey." She pressed a kiss on his lips, before pulling away to stand. Her bare feet padded quietly against the hardwood floors to the closet where she removed a large box from the top.

Handing it to him, Calleigh nervously anticipated his reaction. After his last case, Jake had arrived tattered and torn with a limp; his favorite leather jacket – the one she had given to him for his birthday many years ago – had also returned with massive damage. And though she searched high and low for a replacement, she couldn't find anything that would've suited. However, during her search, she found a leather repair specialist and though the task cost a pretty penny, the jacket had been restored and re-dyed to its original form.

"Cal… is this what I think it is?" Jake asked disbelief evident in his tone. Calleigh didn't have a shot in hell to respond as he quickly scooped her into his arms, kissing her soundly.

* * *

Hours later, Calleigh lay on her side, watching Jake sleep as she traced lazy circles on his back. She smiled to herself, watching her wedding band sparkle in the darkness that surrounded them. She snuggled close to Jake, her eyes heavy with sleepiness.

* * *

It had been six years since he re-entered her life, four years since she allowed him to re-enter her heart and two years since they finally tied the knot. It wasn't an easy decision; things were never easy when Jake was around.

Jake knew how to work Calleigh – he knew exactly what buttons to push and how to get underneath her skin. There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm – and just as quickly as she fell in love with him the first time, she found herself falling just as quickly the second time. He made it his mission to get under her skin and into her heart – and he succeeded. However, as he always did, Jake brought excess baggage with him and this time he brought her dead boyfriend, Tim along.

They hadn't known that they both dated the same woman when they first initially met, but it was clear by Calleigh's behavior when they both arrived at the Miami Dade crime lab. The criminalist almost had a nervous breakdown at the sight of the two men walking in together.

They both vied for her affection – and it became too much for her to handle. She had to make a choice. It was either one or the other, not both. She tried to weigh her options as fairly as she could; her mind screamed to pick Tim, but her heart chose Jake. And for once, the seemingly mindful, cautious Calleigh Duquesne threw it all into the wind, allowing her heart to reign over her mind for once.

Tim, clearly, was not happy with her decision to say so at the least. They had a screaming match in the middle of her apartment when she broke the news to him.

"_Him… you chose him? Damnit Calleigh, didn't any of our history mean anything to you?" Tim spat angrily._

_Calleigh had been pacing back and forth before pausing to throw her hands up. "Of course it did Tim. I love you – but I love Jake too!"_

"_That's utter bullshit and you know it. How can you love two people at the same time?" Tim asked._

_Calleigh felt her heart break at the hurt expression on his face and she knew her next words were going to break his heart as well. She sat down on her sofa, unable to face him. "Because," she began softly, "Tim I love you, but I am in love with Jake."_

_She waited for him to respond, but it never came. The only sound she heard was of a door slam, followed by silence._

* * *

They hadn't spoken for months, but then suddenly Tim warmed up to her once more – he wasn't as close to her as they had been, and she doubted they'd ever regain that kind of communication, but she supposed at some point Tim had decided to be the bigger man, as he was Jake's partner.

It started with a hello to where it then developed into a casual friendship – he'd come by and visit if he was in the vicinity. It seemed as if Tim had moved on, and she was happy, not only for herself, but for him.

And somehow, time had flown, and she was married to Jake. She was content with life, and the choices she had made. They planned on having children, but they never got around to formally figuring that out. It made her sad, but she assumed they still had plenty of time. Calleigh didn't want to believe that he was stalling. He had promised her that he changed; she couldn't lose faith just yet. Sometimes, things took time and plans had to be moved to the back burner. That's how life was with Jake and she learned early on to accept it as such.

She assumed it was because he was so busy being undercover. They didn't have much time together, and at times, they both put work before the other, but at the end of the day, Calleigh was still happy with her choice.

However, her happiness faltered one day when an invitation came in the mail. It was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Jake Berkeley. Calleigh frowned – she knew the handwriting all too well.

Inside was a heavy note card, and when she pulled it out, she could've sworn she felt her heart stop.

It was a wedding invitation.

Tim was getting married.

Calleigh covered her mouth, trembling as she read the announcement. _'Carmen Walls…' _she read the name over and over again, her mind trying register a picture to the name. Suddenly, she remembered – six months earlier Eric had thrown a barbeque and both she and Jake had been invited to attend. Jake couldn't attend; he had work to "wrap up" so she was surprised when Tim had shown up. He didn't show up alone, however. Following behind was a petite brunette.

She recalled Tim introducing the woman to her, and though Carmen seemed sweet, Calleigh couldn't help but wonder what Tim saw in her. She shook the thought aside; she had no say in who he did or didn't date but she grew annoyed when she caught Tim pressing a kiss on Carmen's lips later on that evening as she sat by Valera who was rambling on endlessly about her crush on Ryan – to which she paid no heed to.

A glint from her ring caught her eye and she thought of Jake and wondered what he was up to. Calleigh debated on calling him, telling him to drop his work and come by but she knew that even if she did, he wouldn't. He'd tell her he was too busy with work, as always.

* * *

The invitation had arrived only a week ago; but that's when the dreams began – they haunted her terribly and made her wonder what life would've been had she chosen Tim instead.

* * *

_Pressing a kiss on her cheek, Tim whispered his affections to her as they watched her favorite movie together, "Ghost." Calleigh snuggled closer into his embrace as the infamous pottery wheel scene came on screen._

_She began to play with the buttons on shirt, unbuttoning each one with one hand. Calleigh smirked, as she heard him swallow hard. He let out a groan as she slipped her hand under his shirt, and ran her hand down his chest._

_The movie suddenly became forgotten as he pulled her tiny frame onto his lap, and kissed her passionately. His kiss was rough, and Calleigh felt herself grow hotter. His stubble stung her sensitive skin, but she'd have it no other way. _

_His hands also followed her previous actions, slipping back and under her tank top, and he traced the outline of the band of her bra, and she shivered under his touch. Calleigh helped him peel off his dress shirt and she sat back admiring him. _

_Tim pulled her in for a kiss, nipping at her lower lip. "Calleigh… thank you for making me realize that you were the only woman for me. I don't know how I almost married—"_

_Calleigh placed a finger on his lips. "I know what you mean; you're the only man for me, Tim."_

* * *

Calleigh shot out of her bed, the dream re-playing clearly in her mind. Jake rolled over onto his side, mumbling that it was nothing more than a bad dream and that she should try to get some rest.

Calleigh wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, trying to suppress the emotions that were threatening to break through. She crept out of bed and to the living room, where the invitation still laid on the coffee table.

Opening it up once more, she looked at it with blurry eyes and checked off the box that said she and Jake would attend. Slipping it back into the envelope it came in, she quickly licked it and placed it on top of the other mail that had to go out the next day. _'Out of sight and out of mind,' _she thought.

Despite any of his faults, there was no doubt that she loved the man sleeping above her. He loved her with a passion that rocked her to the core; he was a terrific husband and she knew as soon as they got around to it, he'd make a great dad. He was great with her nephews; her family adored him for all that he was worth, especially her father who assured her that she made the right choice.

Things were different with Tim. He was a wonderful man but Jake brought out sides of her that she had never known; she was more carefree, uninhibited; spontaneous. He had awoken a fire inside of her she never knew existed. It was as if she was garden beginning to blossom from frozen icy winter. How could she be with Tim after being with Jake?

However, she couldn't help but guiltily wonder what life would've been like had it been Tim lying next to her instead of Jake. She thought about her dream and wondered if Tim ever had similar thoughts.

She pushed the thought aside, choosing to ignore her conscious' demand for explanation to the following question: if she was so happy with Jake then why was she so sad?

Tomorrow would be a new day.

**FIN.**


End file.
